Aurthur Ashcroft
Aurthur Ashcroft is the youngest son of Lord Baldrec Ashcroft, and the deceased Lady Elizabeth Ashcroft. Aurthur is the youngest son of the former couple, and has taken up training in swordsmanship. A rather attractive young man, he is the pride of Lord Ashcroft as the two retain a close father-son relationship now that the retired Admiral has returned to care for him. Aurthur has only recently ventured north to the fallen Kingdom of Lordaeron and has joined the League of Lordaeron under the guidance of Sir Cartres Portiave. Appearance Much like his father did in his youth, Aurthur bears a head of thick neatly trimmed straight brown hair. He possess light blue eyes and dark brown eyes brows as well. His face contains very prominent and defined features for a man so young, many of the young lasses would consider him to be a very attractive young lad. He is neatly shaven as facial hair isn't quite able to grow to the extent his father's does and thus his dimples are able to be clearly seen. His skin is fair and pale like his fathers, but due to the amount of time he spends outside he has a rather thin tan on his arms and face. As he is a young lad, almost at the prime age, his muscles are almost fully developed, giving him a toned body as one would expect from a young man who has gone through so much physical training throughout the years. Along with being physically fit, he is quite tall, almost 6'1", nearing almost surpassing his father's height. He can often be found in a suit of armour when training with his swords or various other weapons, but he also wears rather elegant clothing when not bearing his knightly armour. Truly a finely tailored young man, Aurthur is often described as a sight for sore eyes and is the pride of Lord Ashcroft. Childhood Aurthur was born on a cold winter day within Northcliff Keep in the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. The lad's birth was a rather large ordeal and it led to the death of Lady Ashcroft. After his mother had died, Aurthur was cared for by a mixture of nanny's and his father. Due to the chaos that erupted in Lordaeron shortly after his birth, he remained within Kul Tiras with his two other brothers, Hendrek, and Malcem. In combination with the nannies, his brothers, and his father's occasional visits, Aurthur grew up to be a very fine young man. At the age of ten, his eldest brother began teaching him the ways of the sword, as Hendrek himself was the crowned Duke of Northcliff, he often hired the best Knights to help both him and his youngest brother train in the ways of the blade. While Aurthur and his father, Baldrec were unable to see one another very often, the two always wrote to one another, allowing them to retain a close relationship. Baldrec was often deployed within the fleet, or engaged in a military campaign somewhere within the world. Aurthur loved hearing the battle tales that Baldrec would describe in his letters, moving him to continue his swordsmanship training. When Baldrec led the Seventh Legion's assault on the Orcish city of Orgrimmar, Aurthur would often recant the heroic tales to his classmates in the Royal Military College of Stormwind, in which his father happily sent him to. Aurthur, still blessed with the gift of youth always looked forward to a bright future as he graduated from the military academy at the age of sixteen, with full honours. He then returned to Anchoridge, with his father when Baldrec retired from the Seventh Legion and rejoined the Kul Tiran Navy. The two now often train together, and Aurthur even became so skilled with a sword that he was able to outmaneuver his father. Fleeing South (Writing in progress.) New Ages (Waiting on the storyline to take place.) Category:Characters Category:Lordaeron Human Category:House of Ashcroft